


maybe you're the one for me (we could be so cliche)

by livtontea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, and todd loves him, dirk is a bed hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: It’s not that Todd doesn’tlikesleeping in the same bed as Dirk—quite the opposite, actually.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	maybe you're the one for me (we could be so cliche)

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad the other night so this is a short thing i wrote to cheer me up!! enjoy :P
> 
> title from marian hill's i want you

It’s not that Todd doesn’t _like_ sleeping in the same bed as Dirk—quite the opposite, actually. He likes sleeping with Dirk. Loves it, even—and why wouldn’t he? He’s allowed to enjoy sleeping with his boyfriend. But this? Right now? This is pushing it.

“ _Move,_ asshole,” he says to the vaguely humanoid lump sprawled over more than half the bed. Dirk doesn’t answer, his face the picture of pleasant early morning bliss.

Todd pushes at his side. “I said _move._ I know you’re not asleep.”

Dirk makes a nondescript “mm” noise and digs his face further into his pillow. Todd resists the very prominent urge to smack his asshole boyfriend.

“Dirk! You’re taking up the _entire bed_ , come on, _move!_ ”

Dirk groans. Todd knows he’s aiming for freshly-awoken grogginess, but he can see the smug grin on his face. “No I’m not…”

“You _are._ Move. Or I’ll make you.”

“Oh?” Dirk rolls over in that _just so_ way that makes him take up even _more_ space on the bed, if that’s even possible. “How so?”

"Try me and find out." Todd pushes at his side again. It sometimes feels like in the mornings, Dirk is at least ten pounds heavier than normal. Like a cat—a very large, heavy, _annoying, bed-hogging_ cat. God, why does he love him again?

Dirk sleepily reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Todd’s, shit-eating grin softening into a content smile. Todd’s heart does a little _ba-dump ba-dump_ , like a cartwheel across his chest. He can feel his face warm.

_Oh, right. That’s why._

Dirk gives his fingers a little squeeze, and Todd frowns. “I know what you’re trying to do, Dirk.”

"Are you implying I would do something intentionally malicious?" his grinning asshole boyfriend—whom he is very much in love with—says. “I would think you know me well enough by now to not make such outrageous claims, Todd."

“Yeah. I do. Which is why I know you’re trying to use your,” he makes air quotes, “‘ _charm’_ to distract me and get me to stop bugging you about taking up my space. And then you’re gonna try to get me to go make us breakfast.”

Dirk’s eyebrows quirk. He seems surprised Todd knows his patterns, which is silly, because he _is_ right, in a way—Todd knows him well enough by now. By a while ago, really. “Well, is it working?”

Dirk swipes his thumb across Todd’s hand. A comforting gesture—something familiar, and… safe. Todd ducks his head into Dirk’s shoulder. It’s awkward, because he’s still crammed into the corner of the bed, but it does a good job of hiding his slightly flushed face.

“...Maybe.”

If Dirk were not doing a careful job of taking up as much space as possible, he might’ve perked up. “Really?”

“Shut up, only a little bit. And only the first part.”

“Well, that’s good enough for me.”

Todd rolls his eyes. Dirk’s hand is pleasantly warm in his own. “Asshole.”

They both seem to have the same idea at the same time, because just as Todd starts reaching up, Dirk tilts his head down to meet him in the middle. Their lips connect in a soft kiss, which Todd can really only describe as _nice._ It is—it’s very nice. A simple slow morning kiss, with Dirk’s lips moving against his own.

Dirk grins into the kiss, his hand snaking over to rest on Todd’s chest. Todd’s free hand moves to cup Dirk’s cheek—the other one remains holding onto Dirk’s.

It’s nice—warm and pleasant, and the perfect opportunity for Todd to swiftly plant his foot in Dirk’s chest and throw him off the bed.

Dirk squawks as he hits the floor. Todd hastily rolls to the center of the bed, almost exactly where Dirk was moments ago. He burrows into the mattress, pulling the blanket around him.

“How dare you!” exclaims Dirk from the floor. Todd laughs into his—Dirk’s—pillow.

“Todd, how _could_ you,” continues Dirk, picking himself up off the floor. “That was _completely_ uncalled for, I cannot believe you would do something so treacherous, and unnecessary, _stop laughing, Todd, and answer for yourself._ ”

“I told you,” wheezes Todd through his laughter. “I told you I’d make you move, so it’s your fault.”

“ _My_ fault? You pushed me off the bed!”

“If you’d have moved, I wouldn’t have!”

“Shut up! That doesn’t mean you have to turn to _violence!_ ”

Todd is shaking with raucous laughter. His chest hurts, but Dirk’s half-indignant half-amused face is just _too much._ Todd flails his hands in Dirk’s direction, weakly beckoning him.

“Oh, now what? You’re going to push me again? No. Fuck off.” Dirk makes a show of turning away snootily, and Todd’s brain jumps to Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies, how insufferable and obnoxiously _British_ he was, which sends him into more laughter.

“Todd, this is becoming concerning. Are you alright?”

“Come here,” gasps out Todd. “So I can make it up to you."

"Oh? And how will that be?"

Todd takes a series of deep gasping breaths, getting the last of the laughter out from his throat. "Get over here and find out."

Dirk eagerly flops back onto the bed, curling his knees to his chest and facing Todd. He shifts closer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Todd gently slaps his cheek, to which Dirk lets out a whine. Todd laughs again. He leans forward, lips hovering over Dirk's almost reverent face.

"Is this good enough?"

“Yeah,” breathes Dirk. “I think that’s okay.”

Todd kisses Dirk. It’s kind of… he doesn’t think he has good words for it. But it… it’s so _good_ how each time they kiss it’s not the same. How each time, there’s a sense of correctness and belonging. It’s good. Really good.

“You know,” Dirk says as they break apart, a little flushed, smiling. “Today is a good day as any to stay in bed.”

“We have work,” reminds him Todd.

“Actually, no. Today is everybody’s collective day off.”

“...Well, if it’s _everybody’s_ day off, I… guess I don’t see the harm.”

Dirk grins at him, and Todd grins back. He kisses him again.

Mornings like these make all of Dirk’s bed-hogging worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i can have dirk and todd being sappy idiots... as a treat.
> 
> as usual my tumblr is [@farahblack](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/) if you want to find me there! drop a line if you'd like, i would love to know your thoughts! thanks for reading! :)<3
> 
> fun fact: the doc for this was titled "kung fu"


End file.
